<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bibliosmia by fujiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813186">Bibliosmia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiii/pseuds/fujiii'>fujiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Just a simple bookstore date, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiii/pseuds/fujiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the two of them. Fingers trailing the spines of books. That familiar smell of paper. Titles slowly melding together into the same blur. Eyes wandering. And before Raven could even stop it, all that she was aware of, was the woman beside her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Branwen/Summer Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bibliosmia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been awhile but I’m back. I have a few other projects I’m working on. But sometimes you get an idea for a one-shot you just have to write. This is said one-shot. Set within a Modern/College AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Bibliosmia (n).</strong> The smell and aroma of a good or old book.</em>
</p><p>It was Summer that suggested they spend the day out. With all their finals completed and the semester coming to a close in the next few days, a little break from everything sounded like something they could both use.</p><p>They started with a trip to the park on the east side of the city. It was almost noon by the time they arrived and the sun shined bright, rays of light peeking through gaps in vibrant green trees illuminating the walkway and grass below in speckles of gold. The pair sat at a bench near a small pond watching birds fly by, there was an older couple down by the water bank with a few kids tossing seeds to the ducks swimming at the edge.</p><p>Raven rested an arm over Summer’s shoulders, reaching for a piece of the pastry they were sharing. It was a puff pastry with chocolate, twisted into a long braid. Sweet and flaky. Finishing up the snack Raven rested her head against Summer’s, letting her eyes slip shut as the woman crumpled up the wrapper for the pastry. Summer lifted her left hand towards the arm dangling from her right side. Raven let out a soft hum as she felt fingers lace between hers, she gave a small squeeze in response and Summer returned the gesture. They sat in silence for a while listening to the rustle of leaves as a small breeze picked up. After a bit, the pair would leave their spot at the bench and head over towards a larger pond at the other side of the park.</p><p>Skipping stones was still something Raven had trouble figuring out. No matter how many times Summer showed her, how many times she said<em> it’s all in the wrist,</em> Raven couldn’t seem to get her stones to skip more than one or two times. Three if she was lucky. Summer on the other hand could get her stones to skip across the water ten times with a good enough throw. </p><p>Tossing a smooth stone she found near the pond's edge, Raven let out a huff of air in disappointment as the stone skipped across the surface of the water once before sinking. She wiped her hands on her pants, resting one on her hip and scratching the back of her head with the other. How the hell does Summer make it look so easy?</p><p>“Keep trying Rae, you’ll get the hang of it soon,” Summer encouraged, sending a stone she picked up flying with the flick of her wrist. Raven counted seven skips.</p><p>“Soon huh?” Raven said, shaking her head as it slumped down. “You sure you’re not holding out on a secret trick to this whole thing?” </p><p>Summer laughed. “I promise I’m not,” she assured, picking up another stone before tossing it. It flew across the surface of the water, skipping too many times for Raven to keep up with before landing nearly halfway across the pond.</p><p>After hurdling over the wave of astonishment that hit her, Raven opened her mouth to say something. Closed it. And then tried again to speak up. She then decided it was better to keep her mouth shut. Summer’s been doing this since she was a kid so of course she was an expert at it by now. Looking up towards the sky she squinted, lifting a hand to shield her eyes. It was starting to warm up, so she unbuttoned her red plaid shirt.</p><p>“What time is it?” She asked, looking over towards Summer who was wiping her hands on her knees.</p><p>“Just past one,” Summer replied, placing her hands on her hips. “How about we grab some lunch, I’m in the mood for a burger or something.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Raven said as the pair started walking towards the main path of the park.</p><p>“Alright. We’ll get some food and then later there’s somewhere else I want to check out with you,” Summer said with a smile.</p><p>“Where?” Raven asked, already curious.</p><p>Summer looked towards Raven, giving a cheeky grin before turning her attention straight ahead again. “Don’t worry you’ll see.”</p><p>------</p><p><em>Silver Flare</em> was a nice little diner that served up hot plates of food 24/7, which was a life saver whenever Summer and Raven wanted a bite to eat while studying for exams late at night. Around this time the place got busy as a bunch of older people usually showed up for the lunch specials or the popular hot melts. Walking into the diner, Raven let out a sigh of relief as she was greeted by the cool air of the A/C. Luckily, the pair managed to grab the last booth available for the lunch rush.</p><p>Ordering went by fairly smoothly, they already knew what they wanted. A basket of fried cheese curds, a popular appetizer served here, and two Smokehouse Burgers. Summer recommended it to Raven a few months back, a burger grilled and topped with melted cheddar, a few strips of bacon, and two fried onion rings. Sounds like a heart attack on a plate but it was an addictive mix of smokey and savory flavors that Raven quickly found hard to resist. It became one of their go-to meals when visiting.</p><p>The server stopped by their booth to give them their drinks and appetizer before tending to other patrons. Summer and Raven picked up the bite-size fried cheese curds, eating away at the food and chatting a bit. Once the basket was empty they settled into silence, Raven taking a long sip from her cola. She set the glass back down on her napkin, a make-shift coaster.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me where we’re going after this,” Raven stated flatly as she ran her fingers through her hair, nails scratching along her scalp. She leaned back into the leather seat of the booth they sat at with a huff.</p><p>The sound of a glass sliding across the table caused Raven to part her eyes, looking over towards the woman that sat across from her. Summer didn’t acknowledge Raven as she gripped the straw for her drink. She bobbed the straw up and down, stirring the ice around in the fizzy soda before lifting the glass and taking a sip.</p><p>Setting the drink down she returned Raven’s stare, silver eyes meeting crimson, Summer decided not to wear an eyepatch today. Tilting her head to the left she quirked an eyebrow and gave a small smirk before letting out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“And I don’t plan to. That’s the whole point of a<em><strong> surprise </strong></em>you know,” Summer said playfully.</p><p>Placing her arms on the table, Raven let out a huff of air, scowl forming on her face as she closed her eyes. She propped one elbow up on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.</p><p>“Here you go again,” Summer droned. “You always do this when I don’t say where I plan on taking you,” she said with a huff.</p><p>“I just like knowing things,” Raven supplied flatly, shrugging and raising her eyebrows. She felt Summer kick her leg lightly, reluctantly parting her eyes to look back over towards the woman.</p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough. But first let’s enjoy lunch…” Summer trailed off looking over toward the server approaching them carrying a tray laden down with food.</p><p>“Okay! Smokehouse Burger, medium rare,” the server stated, setting the plate down in front of Summer. “And one cooked rare,” she added, putting the other plate down in front of Raven.</p><p>“Thanks Iris,” Summer said with a smile. Everyone that visits this diner enough knows Iris, it’s hard to forget her since she dyes her hair pastel purple. </p><p>“Sure thing!” She replied cheerfully, digging her hand through the pocket of her black apron pulling out a notepad. “Need anything else while I’m here?” </p><p>“No, I think we’re good for now,” Summer looked over towards Raven. “Want anything else?”</p><p>Raven shook her head. “No we’re fine. Thanks.” </p><p>Iris nodded and walked off to help another customer waving her down. Summer and Raven then tended to their plates of food. Raven pulled out the stick holding her burger together and pressed down on the bun, listening to the crunch of the onion rings, before lifting up the hefty burger. Taking a bite, she was greeted by a savory mix of flavors. Crisp bacon, melted cheese, crunchy and faintly sweet onion rings, and perfectly cooked patty melding together to form a damn good burger.</p><p>Raven set the burger down, sparing a glance towards Summer who finished cutting her burger in half. Picking up one half, she took a bite, letting out a huff of air. She raised one hand up, shielding her mouth, smile peeking out from the side of her fingers. </p><p>“I swear this gets better every time we order it,” she laughed.</p><p>Raven nodded with a smile, eating a few seasoned fries the meal is served with. They both ate in silence, listening to the classic rock that played over the speakers of the diner. By the time Iris came over with the check they had already finished things up, all their plates and utensils stacked together at the middle of the table. </p><p>Paying for the meal they stepped out of the diner and were greeted by the hot sun beating down on everything. Raven let out an irritated groan, sliding her plaid button-up off her shoulders, revealing a black tank top. She regrets not bringing a hair-tie.</p><p>“Please tell me where we’re going next isn’t far,” Raven said, tying her shirt around her waist, securing it with a tight knot.</p><p>Summer grabbed one of Raven’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “Don’t worry, it’s not far. Only ten minutes away or so,” she assured with a smile.</p><p>------</p><p>Luckily wherever they were going was on the right side of the street, they stayed under the shade of buildings and awnings as much as possible as they made their way down the sidewalk. After a bit more walking, Summer lifted up her hand, pointing ahead of them.</p><p>“And there it is,” she said and Raven looked over towards a building with a blue awning they were slowly approaching.</p><p>They stopped in front of the building and Raven was quick to discover it was a bookstore. Looking up at the bold font plastered on the deep blue awning, Raven read the name of the place, <em>Perfect Bound</em>. It was a decent sized building, with brick in various shades of tan and beige stretching up the entire structure. Dark wood siding framed the base of the building, outlining the frame of the double doors and windows, there were white lines outlining the edges of the glass in the windows and doors. Inside the windows, the display area had a beach theme, with two kinds of fabric giving off the look of sand and water. A few fake seashells and starfish were strewn about and a purple beach chair with a colorful beach ball resting beside it held a chalkboard with “July Releases” etched in pastel chalk. </p><p>A few hardcover novels were on display. Plenty of which were titles Raven couldn’t recognize, a lot of them sounded like romance novels.</p><p>“You like it? Pretty nice place right?” Summer asked. It felt like a rhetorical question with how triumphant she sounded. </p><p>Raven crossed her arms, squinting up at the sign of the store, she shifted her weight to one leg and put her right index finger and thumb up to her chin. She gave a drawn out <em>hmmm</em> like she was lost in thought. Finally she spoke up.</p><p>“Too soon to tell. But I’m gonna have to give a poor rating on this surprise if they don’t have <em>The Man With Two Souls.</em>” She shut her eyes, letting out a laugh as she felt Summer’s hand hit her shoulder.</p><p>“You are so insufferable sometimes, I hope you know that,” she said rolling her eyes. “Come on let’s head inside.”</p><p>Summer started towards the door and Raven followed. The shorter woman pulled open one of the double doors and a faint chime of bells was heard. Summer kept the door propped open for Raven as she approached and the woman would place her hand on it so Summer could walk past the threshold.</p><p>Raven let out a sigh of relief as she was once again hit by the cool breeze of air conditioning. The inside of the store was packed with books. Shelving units were bolted into the walls and tables were set all across the space stacked with numerous books, signs were taped onto the tables. A few spinning displays held magazines and looking over to the register, Raven found that it continued that whole beach theme from the display windows. Waves cut from white and light blue paper were taped at the base of the counter and lights hung at the top.</p><p>There was a spiral staircase a bit further down that led to an area upstairs, Raven peeked up to see the tops of rows of shelves stretching down. Summer was already ahead exploring some of the tables of books. Raven inspected a table labeled “Most Popular” hands trailing across the various covers of novels. Why the hell are most of them horror?</p><p>“Oh look, they have the book you want,” Summer stated. </p><p>Raven looked over, following Summer’s line of sight until she found a table of books. A sign on the table read “New Releases” and placed standing on a wooden pedestal was a hardcover copy of<em> The Man With Two Souls</em>. The pair approached the table. Taking a closer look at the book, it was dark red with gold accents along the edges of the cover and golden letters etched into the cover, spelling out the title. There was a silhouette of a man below the title and inside the shadowy figure were two orbs of light swirling together. Stacked along the table were numerous copies of the book, some hardcover and others softcover. </p><p>Picking up a hardcover copy from one of the piles, Raven inspected the novel. The author's pen name was printed at the bottom of the cover <em>R.T</em>. She flipped the book reading over the summary, it was an exploration of identity, a story about a man fighting with two parts of himself and the hardships of sheltering one facade for the sake of preserving the other.</p><p>“Have you read this one? It’s by the same author,” Summer chimed in. Raven looked up to see her at the other end of the table holding up a purple book.</p><p>With the other novel in hand, Raven headed towards Summer. The woman offered Raven the book and she inspected it. <em>The Girl in the Tower</em>, the title was etched in white script. An illustration of a woman in a long dress faced the left and she held the hand of a knight in armor that was facing the right. The knight held up a staff that shot out some kind of beam of light, the woman had her hand up shooting a similar light. Raven turned the book over. It was published last year. A tale of love, an exploration of the lengths one would go to when the preservation of someone they love most slowly becomes threatened. If refusal to accept the fate of others is the worst sin of all.</p><p>“Didn’t know they published a book last year,” Raven admitted. “Looks interesting, I guess I have two books to look forward to now,” she smiled.</p><p>Summer hummed in approval. Walking around to inspect another table full of books, the sign taped there reading “Manager Recommendations.” Raven trailed behind.</p><p>“Well I found what I want,” Raven said, raising up the two novels in her hand. “What about you?”</p><p>“I’ve been looking for a copy of <em>Neuromancer</em>, hopefully they have it here,” Summer replied, her fingers trailing over the dark blue cover of a book, designs of waves plastered at the bottom. <em>The Shallow Sea</em>, they had a copy of that back at home.</p><p>Almost by sheer coincidence a short woman with salt and pepper hair tied in a high bun walked through a door behind them near the register. She set down a small crate of flyers, adjusting the red bandana tied around her head before noticing Raven and Summer. She walked around the counter towards the pair.</p><p>“Good afternoon, do you need help with anything?” She offered.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Summer said, turning her attention to the woman. “Would you mind telling us where the science-fiction novels are?” Summer asked and the woman gave a nod in response.</p><p>“Of course, just head up the stairs and walk all the way down you’ll see the signs for science-fiction,” the woman supplied. “If you need anything else, you can find me down here.”</p><p>Summer gave a quick <em>thank you</em> before heading towards the large spiral staircase, Raven was close behind, the two novels she wanted in hand. Red eyes trailed up Summer’s form as they ascended each step, but Raven tore her gaze away before the heat rising up her neck could become noticeable. The railings of the staircase were braided with string lights that glowed a pale gold. As the pair reached the top of the stairs, Summer looked up towards the signs, reading the aisle number and genre that would be found there. </p><p>
  <em>Young Adult. Suspense/Thriller. Romance. Speculative Fiction. Historical Fiction.</em>
</p><p>Summer stopped once they reached the end of the walkway. “Here we go. Science Fiction,” she stated, gesturing the aisle of shelves and the shelving unit built into the wall. </p><p>She scanned the shelves of books, smiling as she noticed titles she was familiar with. Gasping when she saw a novel she knew but never had a chance to read. She reached for a book that was clearly not the one she said she was searching for.</p><p>“I see that look in your eyes. You better not buy too many books again,” Raven warned. She did <em><strong>not</strong></em> want to carry too many bags out in this heat.</p><p>“Relax, I won’t go crazy. Maybe just four books this time. Or five,” Summer said looking back down at the book. <em>Maybe six</em> she whispered to herself so Raven couldn’t hear. Raven definitely heard that.</p><p>“Besides, it’s <em>Dune</em>. A cult classic. Oobleck’s been telling me to hurry up and read it,” Summer continued holding up the book.</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes, barely resisting the smirk that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Summer kept the book with her as the pair continued down the aisle. </p><p>Scanning shelves Summer grabbed a few novels putting some back, but keeping others with her as well. <em>Slaughterhouse-Five</em>, a dystopian novel infused with anti-war sentiments. <em>Solaris</em> a space exploration novel exploring the intricacies and overall inadequacy of communication between humans and non-human extraterrestrial species. And finally <em>Brave New World</em> which Summer claimed to be a “must read.” A novel warning of the dangers of giving the state full control over the advancements in technology.</p><p>“You’re really into books banned from highschool curriculums huh?” Raven teased.</p><p>“Oh you know me, can’t resist a book that preaches messages about anti-government or anti-war,” Summer said sarcastically.</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes, turning her attention to some titles in front of her. She scanned the shelf before stopping in front of a familiar title. <em>Hyperion</em>, she remembers seeing Qrow read that for one of his theory classes, he seemed to be really into it.</p><p>“Have you read that before?” Summer’s question breaking the silence. </p><p>Before Raven could answer, slender fingers reached up for the book. They grazed over the base of Raven’s hand and knuckles, and the taller woman bit her tongue, holding in any noise that threatened to escape. Summer pulled the book out of the shelf to inspect it.</p><p>“Qrow read it, for one of his theory classes, I think it was the one with Professor Mallari,” Raven replied, swallowing hard when her throat was suddenly dry.</p><p>Summer hummed, “It’s pretty good, if you like time travel and stories told in flashbacks. You should get it,” she said with a smile, handing the book to Raven.</p><p>Raven thought it over and then added the book to her other two novels. Summer looked up scanning a higher shelf.</p><p>“Oh they have it,” Summer said with a smile. She pulled a book from the shelf revealing a neon green cover with the title <em>Neuromancer</em> written in black font. </p><p>“What’s it about?” Raven asked curiously as Summer set the other books she had down in a space on the shelf. </p><p>“Do you like cyberpunk? This is similar to that genre of books that explores the future. But instead of flying cars, it’s more of an exploration of the development of technology from a cyberspace standpoint,” Summer supplied. “An analysis on how technology can be used to rule the decisions of the classes. I think this hits closer to home than stories about time machines, because of how <em>real</em> it feels, especially today.”</p><p>Raven watched as Summer opened up the book turning to the introduction and began reading. Of course Summer read out loud so Raven could listen, but after a few sentences, Raven’s mind began to wander. She looked down at Summer’s hands, how the fingers curled as she trailed across the print of the page.</p><p>Crimson eyes trailed up Summer’s arms, past her neck. She watched as every move of Summer’s head made the piercings in her ear glint in the light. Raven was pulled towards Summer’s lips, how everything the woman was saying became a blur. The syllables spilling from soft lips making it nearly impossible to focus on anything else.</p><p>Summer shut the book and Raven quickly recovered, scanning the shelves of books again and praying the heat she felt on her cheeks was just her imagination. It was only a brief distraction because as Summer moved further down, Raven’s eyes soon followed. They explored the woman’s form again, resting on Summer’s arms.</p><p>Raven’s eyes trailed lower, suddenly reminded of the shirt Summer was wearing. A button-up with a floral pattern, the ends tied in front exposing a strip of skin of her abdomen. Every time Summer would lift her arms the shirt would ride up, revealing an extra few inches of her toned core of muscle. It was an addictive sight, one Raven couldn’t shake her mind away from.</p><p>“Oh look, they even have <em>Fahrenheit 451</em>,” Summer said, reaching for the spine of the novel.</p><p>Just before she could pull the book out of its place from the shelf, Summer froze as a hand placed itself over hers. She looked over to the taller woman beside her and found Raven staring their hands, brow furrowed and lips pressed together in a hard line. Slowly Raven pulled Summer’s hand away from the book, lacing their fingers together and moving forward until Summer turned to face her. Silver eyes meeting crimson.</p><p>Raven wrapped her free arm around Summer’s form, pulling them close and burying her head in the crook of Summer’s neck. She took in a deep inhale, being met by the scents of fresh linen and ocean breeze. Raven pressed a kiss to Summer’s neck, just above the collar bone. Then another right below her ear, nose grazing across Summer’s multiple piercings. Raven pulled away pressing her forehead against Summer’s, the woman hummed in return, freeing her hand from Raven’s grasp and skirting it up her arm to rest against the woman’s neck.</p><p>Raven parted her eyes, crimson staring into silver, sparing a glance down at Summer’s lips. She moved her head, standing up straight and cupping Summer’s cheek, the woman leaned into the touch.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Summer asked. It took a bit before Raven offered an answer.<br/>
 <br/>
“All these books,” Raven started, gaze focused on her thumb rubbing circles along Summer’s cheek. “But I’m having a hard time letting myself get distracted.” She looked towards Summer, she could get lost in those silver eyes if she let herself.</p><p>“Distracted from what?”</p><p>Raven inched forward pressing a kiss to the scar on Summer’s left eye. <em><strong>“You.”</strong></em></p><p>Her lips brushed against Summer’s scar again. She then moved lower, pressing a kiss to Summer’s cheek. Then another to the corner of Summer’s mouth. The shorter woman let out a soft laugh. Raven then pressed her lips against Summer’s, they were soft and the sensation was almost enough to make her melt right there. It was a quick kiss, Summer pulling away before Raven had a chance to savor it.</p><p>“Doing it in a bookstore huh? Pretty cliché don’t you think?” She teased, brushing some hair over Raven’s shoulder.</p><p>Raven bumped their foreheads together again. “Shut up,” she said breathlessly, and Summer didn’t argue as they both closed the distance again.</p><p>Their lips pressed together and Raven let her eyes slip shut, reveling in the feeling of soft lips against her own. Summer let out a pleased hum, she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. Raven turned, pushing Summer into the bookshelf, placing one hand one Summer’s hips and the other on one of the shelves for balance.</p><p>Raven let out a huff of air as she felt Summer trail her hands up the back of her thighs, squeezing her rear, before moving up to settle both hands on Raven’s back. She would press harder into the kiss in response.</p><p>The hand resting on Summer’s hip skirted higher, fingers tracing the smooth skin. She felt the core of muscle tense. Just before she could move her fingers under the edge of Summer’s shirt, Raven felt palms press against both of her shoulders. Summer pushed Raven, parting the kiss abruptly. Raven cursed under her breath, looking behind her as she caught her balance. Looking back towards Summer, she noticed how the woman had her head cocked to the side a smirk creeping up and claiming her features. Summer stepped forward and in return, Raven would step backward. Soon her back was greeted by the shelf of books bolted into the wall.</p><p>“Risky business wouldn’t you say?” Summer queried, sly grin pulling at her lips as she approached Raven.</p><p>“What? Afraid we’ll get caught?” Raven teased as her back pressed up against the shelf behind her. There was a hitch in her breath as Summer pressed close, hands cupping her cheeks.</p><p>“And when did I say that?” Summer asked in a tone that was borderline sultry.</p><p>Before Raven can manage a word edgewise, Summer pulls them in for another kiss. It was much more heated this time, Raven letting out a moan as her hands trailed up Summer’s waist, one hand settling at the small of her back. The other skirted higher, until her fingers laced through dark red locks. Raven parted her lips allowing them to deepen the kiss. She gripped the fabric of Summer’s shirt, twisting as she felt the woman trail her teeth along her bottom lip. Nipping at the flesh and tugging, Summer listened as Raven let out another moan and she released, trailing her tongue along the sensitive area. </p><p>Summer parted the kiss, it left them breathless. They would stare at each other, flush prominent against their cheeks. Summer brushed some hair out of Raven’s face, tucking it behind her ear. She pressed a kiss to Raven’s jawline before trailing her hand down to rest against the woman's cheek. Raven lifted her hand up in response, fingers moving across the base of Summer’s hand, over the silver ring on her index finger. She gripped Summer’s hand and turned her head, slipping her eyes shut as she pressed a kiss to the palm. </p><p>Raven parted her eyes, releasing Summer’s hand and looking down towards the woman. She gave a smile and Summer would mirror it, moving her hand to trace her thumb across Raven’s bottom lip. Hands returned to both sides of Raven’s cheeks and Summer tilted her head up. Raven let her head be pulled down, chasing that feeling of anticipation as their lips came together. </p><p>Summer let out air from her nose, soft moan escaping her lips as she felt Raven trace her tongue across her teeth. Her fingers trailed up Summer’s abdomen, moving to slip under the end of her shirt. She reveled in the sensation as her finger tips slid along heated skin. Raven tilted her head deepening the kiss and Summer bit down on Raven’s bottom lip again, albeit not as hard this time. </p><p>A leg pressed up between Raven’s thighs, rocking back and forth against her center in a slow maddening rhythm. Raven groaned, fighting the urge to buck her hips forward to steal more friction, afraid it would ruin whatever sense of balance she had. Summer smirked, trailing her tongue along Raven’s bottom lip, pressing harder into the kiss.</p><p>A few aisles down the padding of two pairs of footsteps began to approach. A woman in an over-sized shirt and denim shorts marched forward. Her dark pink hair tied in a loose bun bouncing with every step as she pulled a man along with her. He chuckled running his free hand through his dark hair tied in a braid. He tucked his lotus necklace into his dark green shirt.</p><p>“Come on! They said there’s only one or two copies of <em>Third Crusade</em> left!” the woman chided as she continued forward, fingers laced between the man’s.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Hang on An,” he would laugh as she tugged him along. </p><p>The pair continued their banter as they passed by two women in front of a shelf stacking up a pile of books and turning to head towards the end of the aisle. Summer let out a laugh as she and Raven turned the corner walking down towards the staircase. </p><p>“Pretty close huh?” She said turning towards Raven. The flush was still prominent on Raven’s cheeks as she kept her gaze averted. </p><p>“Yeah…” she let out with a sigh, hands tightening their grip on the novels she was holding. It was almost laughable how fast she pushed Summer away once she picked up on the padding of footsteps approaching.</p><p>Summer stopped short spinning around and Raven nearly tripped, freezing in place before she could bump into the shorter woman. Summer tucked her books under one arm and moved her free hand up to cup Raven’s cheek, the taller woman bit back a squeak. Leaning up, Summer pressed a kiss to Raven’s cheek.</p><p>“I had a good time today,” she smiled, pressing a kiss to Raven’s lips this time. It was chaste and Raven hummed into it.</p><p>Continuing down the stairs, they found the woman from earlier finishing up with another customer at the register. They paid for their books, picking up the tote bags they were placed in, before stepping out of the store making their way back home.</p><p>They walked down the street hand in hand, fingers laced together. Summer laughed as she told Raven a story about how she stayed up all night under her covers after her Abuela went to bed, reading a book she snuck home from school. Raven couldn’t help but let the warm smile capture her features. She looked up towards the sky, the sun began to dip behind a few tall buildings. Her thoughts trailed to the books in the bag slung on her shoulder.</p><p>This surprise gets a perfect rating from her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are plenty of references to in-show fairytales. But all the science-fiction novels listed are ones I highly recommend, especially Neuromancer. So check them out if you want.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. As always comments and kudos are much appreciated. Until next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>